The invention relates to a process for producing shaped bodies from pasty foodstuffs by plastic deformation, wherein a quantity of the foodstuff is placed between dies which are arranged at a distance from each other and the two dies are then moved toward each other, so that the foodstuff is plastically deformed and any excess quantity of foodstuff is squeezed out of the gap between the two dies.
A process of this type has the disadvantage, that after the plastic deformation, the foodstuff must be grasped for removing it from the dies, which means that there is the danger of an unintentional deformation of the soft mass. In addition, there is the danger of contamination of the foodstuff if the operator does not wear protective gloves. This also applies to the removal of the excess quantity of foodstuff squeezed out of the gap between the dies.